Iceberg
The Iceberg is a secret room that can be accessed from the Map, Jet Pack Adventure and the Elite Spy Phone. Although it is a secret room, it is very popular amongst penguins and is heavily advertised through the Penguin Times. Tipping the Iceberg *A real surge of tipping appeared after a comic in the Penguin Times showed two bored penguins who tried to tip the Iceberg and succeeded. In another edition of the same newspaper, Aunt Arctic answered whether the Iceberg had ever been tipped. She said that she had never seen the feat, and that there probably will be no reward for it, proclaiming, "Tipping the Iceberg is a reward enough!". :Also, in issue 151 of the Penguin Times, she replied to a penguin that she did not know, but if they saw people trying to tip it to try and see for themselves. *There is a story about tipping the Iceberg in the Book Room. *In the Secret Agent Mission 6, Herbert P. Bear explains that the Iceberg he was traveling on tipped at one point. When the player asks how he managed to tip it, he replies, "I don't know! Icebergs aren't supposed to tip!", indicating that the Iceberg cannot be tipped. *A running gag in the PSA, Missions has Klutzy and Herbert constantly bickering about the Iceberg and its tipping. Klutzy even mentions penguins tipping the Iceberg in Mission 9. *Tipping the Iceberg was featured in a card of Card Jitsu. *In the book "Star Reporter," one of your choices is to write an article about a party at the Iceberg. After you get there, a penguin says there was a picture of the Iceberg tipped; when you go looking for it, the photo ends up being destroyed. *During the April Fool's Party 2010, the Spinning Arrow Room (The Mine) said, "Did the Iceberg seem tippier than usual?" *On July 26,2010 a stamp was realsed called Berg Drill! stamp where if 30 penguins drill at the same time then they earn a stamp but the iceberg wouldn't tip *There is a postcard with the text "Let's try to tip the Iceberg" *Club Penguin has made a puzzle about tipping the Iceberg. *You can maybe tip the berg but even if the room is full of jackhammers it will not work. File:Cheapo Screenshot.jpg|A picture from a YouTube video showing someone tipping the Iceberg (it was an edit). File:Sink.jpg|Construction Workers trying to tip the Iceberg. Image:RUNNING GAG.jpg|Herbert and Klutzy talking about the Iceberg. Icebergstorm10.PNG|The Club Penguin Iceberg as of November 2010 The Block of Ice 's version. This particular iceberg was sited off the coast of Antarctica.]] On December 28, 2007, there were sightings of small blocks of ice when fans of Rockhopper looked through the telescope at the Beacon. A small block of ice collided with the Migrator, and the ship sank. Rockhopper and Yarr escaped unharmed, and rowed to the shore. After a brief stay, Rockhopper made the decision to row back to Rockhopper Island in a minuscule rowboat. The Migrator was salvaged and eventually reinstalled at its normal docking point on the Beach. Aqua Grabber ''See main article, Aqua Grabber. Aqua Grabber is a mini-game that can be played at the Iceberg. Parties *During the Christmas Parties, a small Christmas tree is there with different features every year. *Before the 2008 Sub-Marine Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. *When the 2008 April Fool's Day Party came, the Iceberg became a real glass of water with ice cubes. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, you could enter the Inflatable Whale from there. *During the Fall Fairs, the Iceberg becomes a ball pit. *During the Music Jams, The Club Penguin Band plays on the Iceberg. *During the Halloween solar eclipse of 2006, the Aurora Borealis (commonly known as the Southern Lights), were visible. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Iceberg had a small tree in the middle of it. The tree would grow bigger each time players clicked on it. *During the Puffle Party 2009 the Iceberg was decorated with pink, and there were pink puffles, a trampoline and a skipping rope. Also, a puffle with a snorkel would swim around. *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, the new music was played and a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill to another location, was shown in the background. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, there were boxes here. During the April Fools Party 2010, the Iceberg was filled with boxes again and a sign that had multiple arrows. *At the Festival of Flight 2009, you could see Club Penguin in the air from here. *During the Holiday Party 2009, There was a small tree in the middle of the iceberg. If penguins danced, The tree would grow bigger. The small tree was a reference to The Peanuts Gangs Christmas special. *On certain occasions, fireworks can be seen. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, a paper boat was here as well as a shipwrecked boat. *During the Halloween Party 2010, The Iceberg is a gigantic pumpkin. Wearing the Hard Hat, Miners Helmet, Red Construction Hat, Green Construction Hat and dance will make the gigantic pumpkin into a gigantic jack-o-lantern. Gallery File:Xmasiceberg.PNG|The Iceberg decorated for Christmas. File:Iceberg puffle party 2009.png|The Iceberg decorated for the Puffle Party 2009 and 2010. File:Haha look at this funny club penguin iceberg picture.gif|The Iceberg during the April Fools 2008 party. IAPIceberg.png|The Iceberg in the Adventure Party 2010 File:Berg_aprilfools2010.png|The Iceberg during the April Fools' Party 2010 File:Ff0918.png|The Iceberg decorated for the Fall Fair 2009 Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.13.50 PM.png|Ice berg on map iceberg on halloween 2010.png|The Iceberg as a gigantic pumpkin in Halloween Party 2010 SKP03.jpeg|Iceberg during the Summer kickoff party 2007 Icebergstorm10.png|Iceberg during Rain Party 2010 iceburg.png|Crowded Iceberg on an normal day Fun Facts Trivia *One of the 101 Days of Fun activities was to try to tip the Iceberg. *On the map, the Iceberg is right of Club Penguin, but on the Iceberg, it is left of it. *Most icebergs move, but the Club Penguin Iceberg does not. * Field-Op 14 Was At The Iceberg. *Though the Iceberg is a part of Club Penguin,it isn't seen in Club Penguin Game Day and Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force. Fixed Glitches *On New Year's Day 2007, players found that they could walk in the sky and in the water around the Iceberg. This was fixed in the middle of the day. Sources and References SWFs *Iceberg See also *Aqua Grabber *AquaRescue! Category:Iceburg Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Giant Squid Category:Sea